Poser
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Challenge from Semper Fi Sweatshirt to write a HP/Glee crossover that has as little crack as possible. Harry must go to Lima to track a dark wizard, but what will he do when he finds out going undercover involves leading a glee club? Rated T for language
1. Have a Mint

Harry walked with stealth, uncomfortable in his current situation. The Ministry had sent two of their top Auror to America to track the dark wizard Thorfinn Rowle, posing as a high school teacher. It amazed Harry that any dark wizard from Europe would even consider moving to the middle of Ohio to teach Muggles, let alone an ex-Death Eater. But, truth be told, it made sense. Who would think to look in such an odd place?

Harry was worried though. These high schoolers were in extreme danger, and Harry needed to find Rowle as soon as possible to save them. Who knows how many people have already been hurt by this maniac? But before he could go inside, the man needed a disguise. Polyjuice Potion tucked safely away in his pocket, Harry walked across the parking lot in search of someone, _any_one. His eyes landed on a handsome man with curly brown hair, who had a teacher's id handing from his neck. Perfect.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to have the time?" Harry stopped the man, who was surprised by his British accent. He looked down at his watch and mumbled the time, saying to himself that he was going to be late. Harry rolled his eyes. Americans can be so rude. "Well, thank you. Here," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. "Have a mint."

The staff member looked at the offering, and the dark-haired man took the opportunity to read his id. _William Schuester_. "Oh, thanks." Schuester took the mint, completely ignoring Harry's smirk. The mint was a new creation of George's, a powerful little treat that could leave anyone in bed for days with a terrible cold, made special for Ministry use. As soon as the teacher swallowed, his eyes became puffy and he started wheezing uncontrollably.

"Oh, my." Harry put his hand to Will's shoulder, steering him back to his car. "Sir, you better go home. Wouldn't want to get the kids sick, now would we?"

"But my class..." The man's resistance was halfhearted.

"I'll run in and tell the main office where you're going." He shut Will's car door without another word, and ran towards the school. Harry held a short brown hair between his fingers, and he unscrewed the cap to the Polyjuice Potion as he ran. _Here goes nothing..._


	2. Fooling Finn

Will had tasted terrible. Harry had been forced to drink many Polyjuice Potions in his lifetime, but never had he had one that tasted like chemicals. That man really needed to cut back on the hair gel.

He walked through the halls, desperately hoping he would find Schuester's classroom soon. What did this bloke teach, anyway?

"William!" A harsh voice echoed through the halls, making Harry jump. A tall blonde woman in a track suit marched up to him with unwavering confidence. She put her pale hands to her waist, her mouth becoming a tight line not unlike a certain Transfiguration teacher's did when she was upset. "You're late. I've been looking for you for too long." She put a hand to his shoulder and turned him so they were walking together. "We need to talk.

"Your little glee club has made it to Regionals. I have to say, I'm impressed that they even tied with those boys from Dalton, but I'm sure it was because you finally pushed that Berry girl aside and let my Cheerios shine. They do have natural talent, you must admit." The two walked through the halls as Harry grew more and more bewildered. _Glee club? What have I gotten myself into?_

"So," the woman continued, "I'd let them keep shining if I were you. They really do deserve the attention, after all. And as a little incentive, if you don't keep giving my girls leads, I'll take sheep sheers and chop off that strange wool you call hair. I might even knit a very fluffy sweater with it." She gave him a pat on the back as he looked at her, mouth ajar. "I'm glad we've had this discussion." She gave him a push towards a full classroom with Schuester's name on it. 'Spanish' was written right below it, and Harry let out a moan. He had now idea how to speak Spanish.

"Have fun, William!"

* * *

That. Was. Awful. Harry had to bullshit his way through the entire period. The teenagers in front of him were mostly inattentive, save a few who stared at him with confusion. What was wrong with them? Did they know something?

After class, one boy walked up to him with two others in tow. He was a tall brunette, and the Asian boy and the one with the mohawk behind him had been the ones staring at him. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes..." Harry looked down at the seating chart quickly, trying to remember where the brunette had been sitting. "Finn?" He said it questioningly, hoping it was right.

"Yeah... I was just wondering when you started feeling better. Rachel told us that you called her and told her to run glee club today. Clearly something was wrong."

_Shit._ "Oh, I just felt under the weather for a bit. Nothing major, I'll tough through it." He smiled, hoping the act was believable. Little did he know, it wasn't hard to fool Finn Hudson.

"Oh. Okay. See you third period Mr. Schue!" The boy smiled and left, his friends close behind. Harry let out an exasperated breath. _Alright, time to find out what this glee club is all about._


	3. Trying Something New

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the choir room. At least, he thought it was the choir room. He just walked into the first room he saw that had a piano.

"Mr. Schuester!" Upon entry, he was bombarded by a petite brunette with an overpowering attitude. "We need to talk. I know that you wanted to give everyone in the club their fair chance, but let's be honest with ourselves. _I'm_ the only thing keeping this club going, and _I _should be the one to get the solos."

Harry rolled the eyes that weren't actually his. "Fine. Go sing something then." The girl looked up at him with confusion. Clearly she was used to fighting for what she wanted, but Harry didn't have the patience to argue. His mission was to stop Rowle, not babysit these little divas. "Are you going to sing something for us?"

"Oh... alright." The brunette walked to the center of the room, raising her hands in the air to catch the attention of her fellow singers. "People!"

"What do you want, Berry?" A pretty Latina girl sitting in the back gave her a snide look. She was clearly a handful.

"I'm going to sing my solo and you're going to like it, that's what!" She took a deep breath and began the first few bars of a familiar tune, My Favorite Things, from a popular Muggle musical. While she sang, Harry took the time to look over his attendance sheet. _Okay, that girl must be Rachel._ He looked at every name, trying his best to guess which one fit which face. _That girl who acts like a Slytherin must be Santana. _He saw Finn and his little gaggle of friends again, and the tall boy gave him a goofy grin.

Rachel finished her song and received just enough claps from each student to be polite. It was obvious that they didn't enjoy Miss Berry. "Thank you, Rachel. Did anyone else want to sing something?" The group stared at him in amazement. "What?"

"You never ask us that. You just give us an assignment." A boy with pale blonde hair cocked his head to the side as he answered the question. "Are you okay?"

_Shit. Need to be more careful. _"I'm fine. Just... trying something different. Would anyone like to sing? How about you," he looked at the Asian girl in the back, then at his attendance sheet, "Brittany?"

"Ummm... Tina. And no. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly-"

"Oh my god, Mr. Schue! What happened to your forehead?" Harry's hand shot up instinctively. He could feel his scar starting to form across Will's pale forehead and cursed mentally.

"Excuse me." He ran from the room and into the hall. The Boy Who Lived reached into his pocket for his small black flask, taking a hearty swing of the vile potion. He felt the sickening sensation of your entire body changing shape, and soon he scar was completely gone. Harry walked back to the group and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Alright, so your next assignment: magic."


	4. Some Sort of Magic

As Harry walked through the halls the next day, taking a quick sip from his flask, he saw a short Indian man doing the same. The man drank greedily and gave a shudder, his eyes darting across the hall. It was definitely suspicious. Harry watched as he walked into a glass-paneled office marked 'Principal Figgins' and slam the door behind him.

Harry's suspicions only grew from there. The leader of the school was a position of power, and he knew that's what dark wizards like Rowle were after. And drinking straight from a hip flask wasn't that common of a behavior. He took a deep breath and walked toward the office, but was stopped short just as he opened the door.

"William!" That blonde woman was back, marching up to him and walking into Figgins' office. "Follow me." Harry gave her a confused look, but walked in behind her nonetheless. "Figgy, I have a problem."

The short man rolled his eyes. "What now, Sue?"

"Our little William made a promise to me. He said that my Cheerios were going to get all the solos from now on, but who do I hear singing all the way from my office? That annoying little Berry girl."

Harry heard Figgins sigh, but didn't bother to listen to his response. He pulled his wand from his jacket pocket, muttering "Accio flask." The small container flew from the principal's pocket and soundlessly into Harry's hand. His fingers gripped it tightly as Figgins gave him a peculiar look, stopping mid-sentence. "Is there something you would like to say, Schue?"

Oh, Merlin. Harry hated being put on the spot. He slipped the flask into his jacket and stood. "I'd just like to say that I'll do whatever I damn well please. Thank you." He left the room and it's shocked occupants. Clearly Will let these people walk all over him. He quickened his pace and went to the staff lavatory, pulling out the flask as he walked. When he knew it was safe, he uncorked it and dumped the green liquid inside down the sink.

"Well now," Harry said aloud, "Looks like I was right." He turned on the water to wash away what was left of the Polyjuice Potion. "Now how do I stop him?"

* * *

Harry watched the imposter walk across the parking lot. School had ended not long ago, but after days of watching the man, he knew Rowle/Figgins always stayed in the building an hour later than necessary. He strolled across the lot, not even noticing the Brit disguised as Will Schuester.

"Hey! Thorfinn!" The man whipped around, his face twisted in anger. Harry was ready for him when Rowle raised his wand, shouting, "Crucio!" He launched his counter-curse and ran at the Death Eater, using every hex he could muster. The battle raged on, Thorfinn throwing countless curses that never struck the nimble Auror. Harry launched a final "Stupefy!" and knocked his enemy to the ground with a sharp thud. He grabbed the man's shoulder and Apparated, leaving not a trace that he had ever been in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room, gaining the attention of some very confused teenagers.

"Ummm... Mr. Schue? When were you gone?" Puck looked at his fellow gleeks. They nodded and turned to Will, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Will sputtered, looking at each of their faces. "Did no one notice that I was out for a whole week?"

"Mr. Schuester, you've been here every day this week." Rachel shook her head and gave him her best know-it-all look. "And I must say, this is the strangest you've ever acted."

"What? But- I- What're you-"

"Mr. Schue! Give it a rest!" Tina rolled her eyes. "Can we just sing now?"

"Yeah. Okay. Let's just sing. Did you come up with an assignment or...?"

"You told us to sing a song about magic. We have literally been doing this _all week_. Did you have amnesia or something?"

"I had amnesia once... I woke up in a hospital room and couldn't remember a thing. Then I got out and everybody hated me, but I didn't know why..." Brittany gave her friend a questioning look. "I kept having these flashbacks where I'd do really bad stuff..."

Santana put her head in her hands. "Sweetie, that's _Samantha Who?,_ not your life."

"No, you guys. I do not have amnesia." Will's brow furrowed. "At least I don't think I do... Anyway... who'd like to go first?"

"We will!" Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all stood, cutting off Rachel on her way to the front of the room. They lined up in front of the piano, handing Brad their sheet music.

_Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart?  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic and it'll free your soul  
But it's like tryin' to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_  
_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_  
_Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile_  
_It won't wipe off your face, no matter how hard you try_  
_Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find_  
_How you got there, so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me_  
_We'll dance until mornin' 'til there's just you and me_  
_And maybe, if the music is right_  
_I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night_  
_And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_  
_How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

_Yeah, do you believe in magic?_  
_Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_  
_Believe in the magic of rock and roll_  
_Believe in the magic that can set you free_  
_Oh, talkin' 'bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?_  
_Do you believe in magic?_  
_Do you believe like I believe?_  
_Do you believe, believer?_

As Will watched, he came to a conclusion: There had definitely been some sort of magic at McKinley this week.


End file.
